


The Heights: Modern Day Wuthering Heights One Shots

by wuthergirl



Series: The Heights: Modern Day Wuthering Heights One Shots [1]
Category: Wuthering Heights - All Media Types, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wuthering Heights References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuthergirl/pseuds/wuthergirl
Summary: Ever wondered how your favourite characters would be like in our 21st century of the modern age? Wondered how Heathcliff, Cathy or Nelly would be like? I've read every fanfiction on AO3, FanFiction.net and almost all the modern retellings and wanted to share my take on my favourite book. My one-shots will combine the dark aspects and feel with a  humorous, light-hearted take.  It's set in 2020 with Cathy and Heathcliff together living in an apartment in London with some familiar neighbours.
Relationships: Catherine Earnshaw & Heathcliff, Catherine Earnshaw/Heathcliff, Catherine/Heathcliff (Wuthering Heights)
Series: The Heights: Modern Day Wuthering Heights One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059806
Kudos: 3





	The Heights: Modern Day Wuthering Heights One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered how your favourite characters would be like in our 21st century of the modern age? Wondered how Heathcliff, Cathy or Nelly would be like? I've read every fanfiction on AO3, FanFiction.net and almost all the modern retellings and wanted to share my take on my favourite book. My one-shots will combine the dark aspects and feel with a humorous, light-hearted take. It's set in 2020 with Cathy and Heathcliff together living in an apartment in London with some familiar neighbours.
> 
> Please comment and review, I love feedback! Don't be afraid to be honest x

Cathy was bored. Utterly, unbelievingly, deathly bored. It was December and she could not remember the last time she had been out, not for a grocery run or errands but properly out.  
It was not lost on her that they were in the middle of a pandemic and as much as she had no desire to be a COVID statistic or risk infecting anyone else, she could not help but feel like a little bird trapped in a cage, a gilded cage but a cage, nonetheless.  
She sighed as she looked out of the window she was currently curled up by, the streets of SoHo were lit up in their usual Christmas décor, pine trees in almost every corner dressed in silk red ribbons, the brightest of fairy lights and the most bulbous colorful spheres hanging at the tips reflecting each passing stranger, each glow, and the shine of the festive season. 

Cathy could almost smell the aroma of hot chocolate, mulled wine and the sharp cut of brandy from the Christmas cakes they sold at their favorite café in a corner street of SoHo and yearned to do what she had always enjoyed doing every year when this season arrived: dragging Heath to go Christmas shopping (it wasn’t the shopping that he hated but the ridiculous crowds and interminable lines of waiting in queue to pay for a few items and as much as he’d prefer to order online and have them delivered, he adored how excitable Cathy became this time of year and he’d no desire to put a stop to that or her for that matter), drinking boozy hot chocolate and the most aromatic gingerbread cookies at the Christmas markets – they were her favorite. She so badly wanted to revel in the holiday atmosphere.

Heathcliff heard her sigh and instinctively glanced at her as it escaped from her lips. He saw her curled up, her head resting against the glass of the window, staring longingly at the scene below her. His eyebrows knitted and he frowned as he realized what was frustrating her. To be honest, it was not the first time she had acted like this, ever since the first lockdown in the early parts of the year she’d shown signs of frustration, yearning and dare he say depression? It had worried him (and still did) to see her this way, anxious as to how the months of confinement in lockdown were going to affect her, he knew she hated feeling trapped and suffocated. Heathcliff had duly tried to cheer her up, distract, and entertain her and those efforts had paid off the last couple of months happily coinciding with the end of lockdown and the brief breath of fresh air that was being let out again. Although the country had paid for the short period of relief with a second lockdown of which had since been announced leaving Cathy resigned again.

He hated it too, being couped up like a chicken and feeling trapped went against his very nature (as it did hers) and yet he found himself feeling more at peace? The months had been just the two of them, in their apartment in which they lived together as a couple, they had been able to spend more time together, become closer, just exist in the bubble of a life that was just Heathcliff and Cathy. Perhaps it was the appeal of having Cathy all to himself and having the outside world become a distant memory instead of it permeating their everyday life or the fact that not having to deal with people and the world for this long indulged his misanthropic tendencies. 

Of Course that bubble of life included Nelly, she was their neighbour and Cathy’s best friend (and Heathcliff’s too even if he denied it he knew it was true), he smiled at that thought, Nelly truly had made her imprint on him, she was not fazed by his volatile moods, sarcastic comments which at times could be biting or his surly disposition, in fact she offered him the sarcasm back of which he thoroughly enjoyed, understood his temperament and had thus became a loyal and trustworthy friend to him over the years especially in the moments when Cathy had to be out of town or absent, Nelly would come over either with takeout and some beers and they’d end up either watching Netflix or playing a few hands at cards, sometimes they’d take turns cooking at each other’s place and compete on whose meal had come out victorious or just have some coffee and catch up. He had found out quickly they’d had much more in common than he had expected. 

Okay, maybe he surprised himself at missing the outside world more than he anticipated. He and Cathy had both missed what the world had to offer them, before the pandemic, for different reasons respectively, sometimes he wished he could find a way for Cathy to be able to enjoy herself freely and do as she wanted outside again but what could he do? It was too dangerous to risk either of their lives (more so hers) and unless he was a scientist with a vaccine there was little, he could do in that regard.  
He got up from his desk leaving his laptop on and silently made his way to the girl in the corner. He reached her, crouching down and gently stroked the hair out of her face, the pad of his thumb kissing her cheekbone, not willing to leave her skin.  
Cathy had been so caught up, drowning in her own daydreams of the outside that she had slightly jumped at his touch then immediately settled, giving him a soft smile.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear her speak.  
“If I say I am okay you won’t believe me, will you?” she asked instead, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.  
Now it his turn to sigh. He sat down by her and pulled her into his lap, making sure his arms went around her. She leaned back into his chest and looked up at him, he gazed down at her, kissing her forehead, his eyes lingering on hers as if willing her to talk.  
They were like that for a while before Cathy gave up and laughed.  
She reluctantly left his hold and stood up and stated pacing.  
“Alright! Alright I’ll tell you!”, he smiled as she continued, “it’s just that I hate being trapped here, I know it’s necessary and that we’re doing the right thing and being safe, but it’s been like this for months Heath! I-I don’t, I don’t even know if I could take it anymore, I feel like there’s someone with their hands around my neck not letting me breath!”  
She stopped and looked at him.  
“I know I should be grateful that we’re all safe, and that we haven’t suffered financially or struggled through this time as opposed to others who are in trouble, but I still can’t help but feel this way. I sound like a spoiled brat I know, complaining when I have everything I need by me and a boyfriend who’s only tried to make the time go by quicker for me even when he’s busy”, she gestured to his laptop.

He beckoned for her to come to him again and she did.  
He held her face as he spoke, “You know that If I could make everything perfect for you I would?”  
She nodded.  
He continued, “It has been awful. It is okay for you to feel frustrated, granted we are better off but that doesn’t mean you can’t feel like this... I hate it too, but I hate seeing you like this as much as you hate feeling like this, but we can’t, you know the risks. This will not last forever. They’re already talking about a vaccine being available, it’s just a little while more.”

She only looked at him and nodded then guilt flashed across her features, “I’m being unbearable I know; I’ve moaned about this before, months ago and here I am again, how have you not gone crazy yet?”

“Because I’ve had you.”

She blushed red which made Heath smirk harder. After all these years he was still able to affect her like this but then Heathcliff had the type of intensity that you could never quite get used to, he offered it in waves, stronger than its first tide, heavy in its delivering and because of their years growing up together, she’d learnt how to exist within that intensity, only allowing herself to be consumed in the very intimate of moments of which she gladly let herself go only to come up achingly satisfied. If Heathcliff was a blind man, her body was braille to him and in such darkness how else could one see?

She held his gaze just as fiercely, “You’ve kept me sane this year you know? Through everything, you have only tried to keep me happy. I love you, you know that right?”

Heath didn’t have an answer, but he had something else.

He pulled her crouching figure into his arms before covering her mouth with his, swallowing her mouth entirely, kissing her hard. She felt her body yield to him completely and mould against his.

And then when the darkness fell again, Heathcliff started reading braille.


End file.
